


Sunshower

by snowyfoxpaws



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gods, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfoxpaws/pseuds/snowyfoxpaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun god is throwing a party but, really, it's just a shameless excuse to sleep with the rain god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshower

The gods were having a party.  
  
It was being hosted by the sun god, naturally, a bright and jovial man who found delight in energy and heat and warmth and action, inviting all the other gods to his home in the skies in order to enjoy their company and drink and be merry.   
  
His eyes were a bright blue and his hair a soft gold and, were a human to see him, they would know exactly who he was and what it was he did for the world.  
  
Yet they wouldn't know  _everything_ , because the gods were, of course, _human_ on the inside and just as prone to the whims and wishes of their inner spirit as any other creature.  
  
And right now the sun god's inner spirit was telling him that he should very much kiss the sultry, sulking rain god.  
  
And so he did.  
  
No one really thought much of it. Booze and flings and even orgies were par for the course at this kind of event. No one even batted an eye as the rain god pushed at the sun god's chest, squawking an indignant,  
  
"What the  _bloody hell_  do you think you're doing?"  
  
The sun god grinned and you had better believe it was a million watts. "Kissing you?"  
  
The rain god faltered, green eyes narrowed in suspicion. Many had oft wondered why his eyes were not a dull grey instead. "Why?"  
  
Letting his hands wander down the other god's robe, fingers tracing bare thighs, the sun god shifted slightly, cupping the other's ass and pulling their hips together. "I like you."  
  
The rain god's nose scrunched up. "You're  _drunk_." He accused.  
  
The sun god laughed, "Aren't  _you?_ "  
  
"Maybe, but I have much more self-control than you. Rain has been around as long as darkness, but you? You're a child..."  
  
The sun god toyed with the other god's hair. "Don't be like that Arthur..."  
  
"I thought I told you to use my title--,"  
  
"Yes, and your title is  _lengthy_  and  _impersonal_..."  
  
"Still!"  
  
The sun god sighed. "I'll call you it if you call me Alfred, okay?"  
  
"But--,"  
  
"You get to choose what I call you so I'll choose what you call me."  
  
"..." The rain god pouted, petulant, but said no more. Alfred had won this argument.  
  
The sun god poked his cheek. "You should smile more, _deus imbrium_."  
  
The rain god flushed red.  
  
"Now you're turn."  
  
"Just use Arthur then, git."  
  
Alfred laughed and pressed him closer, nuzzling his hair. "You're cute. Let's go somewhere quiet."  
  
Despite the protests from earlier, there was nothing inherently wrong or lascivious about sex for their kind, and so it was with only minor reluctance that Arthur followed him off to a secluded nook. Sure, others fornicated out in the open and they had passed a few of them, in fact, but he knew Arthur wasn't like that.  
  
Being separated from the main party made the rain god relax considerably, so it was no issue at all coaxing him to lie down on the softness of the cloud bank, his fingers teasing the white fluff.  
  
"They're so bright." The other god said with mirth. "They fit you."  
  
"Was that a compliment?" Alfred said, letting his hands linger on Arthur's exposed thigh as he knelt over him.  
  
"No, just an observation."  
  
Alfred hummed, sliding that robe higher up the rain god's pale leg. "Your darker ones have such depth though."  
  
Arthur looked away, uncomfortable. "They're just heavy."  
  
"-- with child, mother nature?"  
  
The rain god blinked up at him and then flushed. " _Idiot_."  
  
Alfred thought this a perfect opportunity to dip in for a kiss and he was rewarded handsomely as those cooler ones kissed him back, teasing and wet against his own. It felt like a refreshing drink of water for his parched soul and, as he pressed down on him, he slipped the robe up, easily finding the other god's erection. "Ohh, you're excited?" He breathed against him.  
  
"I've been  _drinking_." Arthur corrected. "So you'd better make use of that."  
  
The sun god chuckled, hand palming the other's length as he stroked it and extracted from him a delicious moan. "So pushy." He cooed.  
  
"B- belt it."  
  
Alfred nipped at the other god's neck, leaving little kiss bruises on his pale, perfect skin. Arthur always hid himself away from him, never letting the sun linger on his flesh long enough to stay as a permanent part of his being. It was a shame, but Alfred knew why--  
  
Too much sun and Arthur would disappear.  
  
Instances like this, where they were together, were rare.  
  
Even though they didn't want them to be.  
  
So it was with a pent up sort of concentration that he let his fingers drift down to the other god's ass, teasing his hole with a digit before penetrating him. He always marveled at how, unlike the others, Arthur was  _wet_  here. It fit him, truly.  
  
"You're soaking." Alfred murmured into his ear, fingering him as Arthur moaned softly and tipped his head away in embarrassment. "God, you're  _beautiful_."  
  
" _Nngh_ \-- A- Alfred--,"  
  
The sun god felt a pleasant heat coil in his chest. "You said my name." He said, biting Arthur's earlobe. "Say it again." This was the only time he could ever coax the rain god into voicing his personal name.  
  
This was the only time Arthur could do it without feeling heartbreak.  
  
"Alfred-- please, I-- A-  _ahh_ ,"  
  
The sun god smiled, having curled his finger up to brush the other god's prostate. "You're so _sensitive_... You don't let anyone else touch you here, do you?"  
  
Arthur made a choked noise, but whether or not he was capable of speech, Alfred knew the truth.  
  
"You only want to be  _mine_ , don't you?"  
  
"Mmh! Y- yes--,"  
  
Alfred teased in a second finger. Then a third. "Good." He said, voice soft. "I only want to be  _yours_  as well." And then he jerked his hand into him, the steady rhythm turning his lover into a moaning mess. He was so wet, his sex smelling heady like rain on dry earth. A humid, delicious scent.  
  
" _Please_ , I need--,"  
  
"I know." Alfred hushed. "I can't wait any longer either." Readjusting his position, he extracted the fingers, smiling faintly at the forlorn noise the other made before he shifted his hips and plunged into him in a single, fluid motion.  
  
Both gods moaned.  
  
"Y- you're... _tighter_ here than I remembered..." Alfred hissed, gripping Arthur's thighs.  
  
The rain god peered up at him, eyes teary. He had a dreamy look on his flushed face. "You're so... beautiful..." Arthur breathed, sex and alcohol loosening his tongue. One pale hand came to brush away the bangs at his eyes. "... like the sun..."  
  
Alfred cupped his cheek, starting to move inside of him with a slow roll. "You enjoy the sun?"  
  
" _I love it_..." Arthur murmured between gasps, eyes clouded with a faraway look. Alfred felt his throat tighten at the meaning hidden in those words. It wasn't subtle in the slightest.  
  
"I love the rain, too, you know."  
  
The other god turned his head away. "You never-- a-  _ahh_ \-- see it... for the clouds..."  
  
"Sometimes they're thin enough... that I can. I'll catch glimpses."  
  
"Mm..." Arthur looked at him, expression amused. "Shut up and fuck me already." He said.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing here?" He laughed, but then he clutched the rain god's thigh and hefted it up slightly, quickening his pace. The result was instantaneous as that perfect, pale neck tipped that brilliant head back again as Arthur's spine arched and he rocked into the movement.  
  
Each quick, deliberate jerk was accompanied by a wet slap of flesh against flesh and, soon enough, both of them lost themselves in the raw, visceral feeling of base sexuality, their bodies tangled together in a messy array of sweat and fluid, pale muscle encompassing tanned skin.  
  
Alfred's pace became erratic as he bent over his lover, the flush of his partially exposed body driving him to the edge-- it'd been  _so long_  and it was tragic that this sweet moment be so short, but there it was. He knew he didn't have long so he gripped the other god's cock in his warm palm, stroking it roughly as Arthur came undone beneath him, voice a warbled song as mist formed around them for their efforts.  
  
When the rain god came it was with a sharp moan and a clap of thunder. Alfred felt the walls around his shaft flutter and tighten as Arthur's body tensed and he, too, was driven over the edge, spilling himself into the rain god with jerks, silky white staining his insides as Arthur's own wet his clothing.  
  
The gentle, miniature clouds around them were dousing them, the water sizzling and evaporating as soon as it came into contact with Alfred's skin...  
  
Yet it beaded and slid so very delicately off of Arthur's pale body.

The sun god couldn't help but feel envious, yet, at the same time, as his lover was soaked through by the rain, he looked so very _right_ , emerald eyes punctuated by strands of wet hair and dark lashes.

 

Only Alfred knew why the rain god's eyes were green and not blue.

It was because he wasn't merely a symbol of darkness and water...

He was, truly, the very essence of _life_.

 

And the sun god loved him.


End file.
